


I'm coming with you

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off the Trevorrow Script, DOTF, Drabble, Duel of the Fates, Duel of the Fates Compliant, Duel of the Fates Spoilers, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, I'm coming with you, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), Love Confessions, Mind Control, Poe Dameron is Force Sensitive, The Duel of The Fates, The Force, The Power Of Love, Trevorrow EPIX script, True Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: An alternate scene to the Force-mind-control in Duel of the Fates. Because that scene made me cry and I can't even right now!Rey tries the mind trick, The Force has ideas!Duel of the Fates spoilers ahead!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	I'm coming with you

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon dialog.
> 
> We discover Poe is Force sensitive.
> 
> This entire scene happens on the ramp of the falcon, in Duel of the Fates. They are on the planet Bonadan, Rey wants Poe to return to the resistance because it's not safe for anyone she cares about on Mortis.

“I’m coming with you!” He fixes her with a hard stare, but something soft is behind it.

“You can’t go where I’m going.” Regret in her voice. She hates what she is about to do. His safety depends on it.

“You will leave this place and go back to help the resistance.” She’s choking on the words.

“I’m not...Don’t do this.” Shaking his head, he captures her waist.

She gently traces his forehead with her fingers, “You will leave this place and go back to help the resistance.”

“No….You can’t…” His voice weak.

Her mind is unfurling into his, melting his conviction. Thoughts scatter into the rain.

“ _You will leave this place and go back to help the resistance._ ” Her final pulse of the force washes through him. Pressing his fingertips into her, he braces himself against the invasion of his mind. The veil of her power closes the gate to his free will.

His eyes flutter closed. In the dark calm of his stupor, A distant memory surges to the surface. His mother’s smile, his father’s laugh, they embrace in the warm sun.

A swell of something throbs in his core. Another breath, it swells higher. His sentience flutters. Hazy thoughts magnetize to his mind with rapid growing strength. Eye’s opening, he gasps. Clear pure waves of his consciousness wash over him and into her. He gently cups her cheek.

“ _You will let me come with you to Mortis, because I love you_.” His voice is strong.

“I will let you come with me to Mortis, because....” She sobs softly and shakes her head, but Poe holds her mind tenderly, enveloping her with loving waves of his force signature, until she submits to the truth.

“I love you too.” She smiles.

He kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep until I wrote this!  
> <3


End file.
